


By My Side

by Seblainer



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since they met. Two years since Ichabod learned that his wife was dead and never coming back. He's finally ready to find love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Sleepy Hollow  
Title: By My Side  
Characters: Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills  
Pairing: Ichabbie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: It's been two years since they met. Two years since Ichabod learned that his wife was dead and never coming back. He's finally ready to find love again.  
A/N 1: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
A.N: 2: Takes place in Season 2. Katrina is dead, and Ichabod is finally ready to move on.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this story, characters or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 273 without title and ending.

*By My Side*

She has been a loyal friend and ally and has been by his side for the last two years. Together they have seen more death and destruction in that time, than Crane has seen in his whole life.

Abbie refuses to back down and let the evil they face daily beat her and it makes him proud. Proud to know and love someone who is so brave and beautiful.

Crane doesn't really know when these feelings developed between them, but they have been there for a while. He looks up at Abbie one afternoon after a baseball game and decides to finally make a move.

Crane moves to sit closer Abbie as they watch the players leave the field and the stands empty. He takes one of Abbie's hands into his own. "Abbie, we have only known each other a short time, but I don't want to picture a world without you by my side."

When he finishes speaking Abbie smiles and says, "I don't have the best luck with men. They usually turn out evil or are used by evil to get to me."

Crane nods at her words and squeezes Abbie's hand gently. "I will do my best to make sure that never happens to me, to us. You are too important to me, to our cause."

He slowly stands up, not releasing Abbie's hands. When she stands up too, with their hands still entwined, Crane knows that he can’t wait to keep getting to know Abbie Mills.

Crane is excited for that first kiss, which he has a feeling will be amazing and breathtaking. He hopes that day will come soon.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
